Little House on Titan
by AiKiraMiko
Summary: Laura Ingnalls gets somehow transported to another dimension...the world of Shingeki no Kyojin. How will Laura survive living in a world with Titans? First fanfiction!


**A/N Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction on this website! I just happened to get this idea when I was bored and I just got so compelled to write about this crossover. And just a little side note I'm using Laura from the TV version of Little House on the Prairie for this fanfiction to avoid confusion. I hope you all enjoy this ! :)**

It was just the first week of June and Laura scowled to herself as she was watching her parents and two sisters go to the annual Summer Fair that was happening at Walnut Grove from the bedroom window which she shared with "the perfect child and sister" Mary. She had been recently been falling behind on her studies and chores so as punishment she was not allowed to go to the Summer Fair and stay home to do chores.

"It's not fair!" She said to herself, slamming the window shut before she got the notion to say something wicked to her family.

"I hope it rains at the fair and soaks you guys, and you all get sick with a cold!" Laura mumbled going down the latter to grab a wooden bucket that was sitting right beside Bandit, the black and white dog.

"Now Laura when we are gone you have to clean the hen house. Laura start supper for us. Laura do this. Laura why aren't you a nice lady like Mary?" She mimicked, grabbing the bucket. "I hate being the middle child of this stupid family." Bandit whined, sensing how sad Laura was and poked her with his cold, wet nose. Laura jumped and giggled at the dog.

"Bandit, you understand my troubles, right?" She asked him. He barked at her and rushed to the door. "Hey! Hey! Don't claw at it!" Laura walked over to the door, thinking about the fair as she stepped out to walk towards the creek. Laura looked overhead at the sky and noticed that it had gotten a lot cloudier within a few minutes.

_Maybe my wish got granted.. _She wondered, thinking about the Summer Fair as she walked.

Nellie Olesen had been bragged at school for weeks that her mother had bought her a lovely store bought dress from all the way from New York City just for the fair. Laura and a few other classmates got tired of hearing Nellie brag about that stupid dress so they came up with a plan to throw a strange potion they made consisting of rotten animal flesh, mud, eggs, and any other gross items they could find to make it. A small smile appeared on Laura's face, thinking about how Nellie would have shrieked and ran crying to her mother like a little baby.

Laura finally made it to the creek and dumped the bucket into the water, watching it as it slowly filled up. A rumble of thunder rippled through the sky, making her jump. _Dang..this looks_ _like it's going to be a bad summer storm. _She thought, pulling the bucket up and holding it with both of her hands as she hurried to get back to the safety of her house.

Suddenly a flash of lightening struck Laura, the bucket covering her and electricity surge through her. She screamed, closing her eyes and falling on the ground while Bandit barked at her before she finally lost consciousness.

. . .

When she finally opened them, Laura was strangely calm about her surroundings which wasn't much. She was in a room-like structure surrounded by strange lights of all colors. She laid on the ground for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and what had happened.

_"Get up and move"_ said a raspy, male voice.

Laura opened her mouth to say something to the voice but nothing came out. She obeyed the voice, carefully getting up and looked over her body. There was not a bruise or scrape to be found. Nor anything showing that she was even struck by the lighting. It was like it didn't even happen to her.

_"I SAID get up AND move!" _the male voice commanded again.

"Yes, sir." Laura whispered and started to move ahead. As she walked, the lights seemed to follow her, blinking and flashing at her to urge her to move faster. She ignored them, focusing her gaze ahead and moved.

"Go here!" Another voice said to Laura, though this voice was quieter and easier to hear. Almost like a small child was talking to her. She turned to the direction that it came from.

_Jeezus...I feel like Alice in Wonderland... _Laura thought, running towards the voice.

"Faster! Faster!" The child voice said, giggling. Laura ran for what seemed for a long time, the colors beside her were starting to turn into more darker colors. Like the color of fresh blood, tears, and flames. It scared her and motivated her to run faster, but the colors just became worse.

Finally Laura stopped in front of a door..the door to her front house. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" She screamed opening it up and running into where she would finally be able to go home. Instead she just fell into emptiness, crying as it seemed time had gone slower and gravity was gone. Her tear floated around her face and Laura brushed them away.

"Is this hell...?"

She whispered into the darkness, but nothing answered her back except a thud as her body slammed hard on wooden ground. Laura groaned rubbing her head as she got up, dreading what will happen to her next. She sat up, gasping at what the room led her to.

A group of people were surrounding her at a distance, wearing strange brown uniforms while some also were wearing green capes. Most of them had some type of harness on them and metal boxes on their side. One thing in common the group of people had were two weird blades.

All pointed at Laura.

**A/N Again, hoped you all liked this weird crossover and please leave a review or comment thingy telling me what you guys think! See you guys in the second chapter! c:**


End file.
